Not Technically Stalking
by Shatteredbutterfly64
Summary: Its not stalking if they're doing it for her safety...right? Cassie has a first date with a boy Jaime an Bart should probably check him out. WONDERBEETLE.
1. The idea

It had been a Friday night, and as usual, Jaime was hanging out at the cave with Bart watchingg a movie. About halfway through the movie, Bart had insisted Jaime pause the movie so he could make some popcorn. "Commonnnnn hermano," Bart complained "Its not a movie night without snacks!" Jaime sighed and paused the movie while Bart made a sound of pleasure and took off towards the kitchen. Jaime decided to follow , hoping to save _some _snacks for himself. He walked into the kitchen where Bart already had his arms full of snacks and was waiting for his popcorn. Jaime walked by him and plucked his chicken whizzies off the top of his pile before jumping on the counter for a seat. "Heyy" Bart whined "not crash, not crash at all."

Jaime let out a chuckle. "Hey, you owe me a bag from last time." Bart just pouted. It was at that time the computer announced the arrival of Cassie. "Cassie is here," Jaime smiled lightly to himself before announcing to Bart, "I'm going to go see what she's up to." Bart just gave him a wicked smile saying "Course you are. Well I'm gonna go drop of my snacks. Meet you there." He whizzed off before Jaime could say another word.

Jaime frowned and jumped off the counter with every intent of checking up on Cassie, when she came soaring right into the room. Jaime stopped. He was honestly at a lost for words. Cassie who seemed to always wear pants and a t-shirt was wearing an amazing blue dress. Her golden hair seemed to flow and glow with its own beautiful light. He could tell that she was wearing a lot more makeup than usual, but too much. As she walked toward him he could clearly make out her stunning smile against ruby red lips. "Jaime" she said, her voice flowing like honey and her sky blue eyes twinkled.

"Hey-y-y chica." He was sure he sounded dazed, but he couldn't really find it in him to care with her looking like _that_. "Oh my gods," she said excitement leaking off her voice "guess what. I have the most amazing news for you." Jaime was actually getting kinda dizzy now. He was pretty sure it was impossible for someone to look that good. Cassie obviously couldn't wait for Jaime's answer and decided to tell him anyway. "I have a date tonight with the most amazing guy. He is really sweet and nice and cute and amazing." That snapped Jaime back reality. "What?"

Bart, of course with his perfect timing, chose that minute to walk in. "Bart" Cassie squealed flying over to him and telling him exactly what she had told Jaime only moments before. "Ummm," Bart paused for a moment before continuing "thats crash." Cassie then began gushing all about the boy while Bart sent Jaime a pained look over her shoulder. "Oh," Cassie stopped mid rant "gotta go guys. Don't want to be late for my date." She sent them both a wink before flying out of the room. A minute later the computer announced her departure.

"Ouch," Bart sounded sympathique, Jaime just frowned and looked away from the place the peppy girl had just vanished from. "Soooo," Bart tried his best not to make it awkward "should we head back to the movie?" At that point a little diabolical plot had began forming in Jaime's mind and he smirked to himself. "I have a better idea. Lets go check and make sure this guy is really.._good_... for Cassie." Bart whooped and through an arm into the air "Yeah," he yelled "Let's go stalk your crush on her first date!"


	2. Stalking

"Well, its not technically stalking if its for her own good. Right?" Jaime flushed and suddenly found his shoes unbelievably interesting. Bart just gave a coy smile and responded with a "Righhhhttttttt." Jaime gave his friend a frown "Whatever hermano, lets just go." Bart chuckled with glee and followed his friend to the zeta tubes. They found the last place Cassie zetaed to and followed her. When they stepped out of the tube and looked around, neither had any idea where they were. It was definitely a small town with a few shops and diners, the rest of the town was houses. They carefully walked out of the small alleyway the zeta tube had teleported them to and looked around.

They both saw Cassie a few feet away walking into a diner with a guy a little taller than her. From wat Jaime could make out, he had slicked back blonde hair and an over confident smile. Jaime didn't like him. He got the feeling Bart didn't either when he let out a sound of disapproval. Jaime sighed "Come On chica, he's using you." Bart made a growl noise "That is totally not crash." As Cassie and the _guy_ walked into the diner, Jaime and Bart snuck closer to it and peeked in a nearby window. Cassie and, Jaime had decided to call him faker (don't ask why), had just gotten a table and sat down. A few minutes passed and the Cassie Faker _couple_ sat and had, ad Jaime assumed, small talk. After ten minutes of this the waitress came over and took their order before Cassie got up and probably excused herself to the restroom.

Not even seconds later, faker got up and flirted with a waitress nearby. "Ohhh this guy is getting worse and worse." Bart breathed next to him. Jaime couldn't agree more. How could he not see how lucky he was having Cassie. This guy was turning out to be a real dou- Jaime's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down to see he received a message from Cassie. Bart who had been looking over his shoulder broke into a wide grin, "What did she say, what did she say!"  
Jaime looked at his friend with amusement "Calm down, hermano, you're vibrating." Bart looked at Jaime with embarrassment, "Sorry." Jaime rolled his eyes and looked back down at the text which read: **OK, So maybe this guy wasn't as great as I thought.** "No kidding" Bart whispered in response making Jaime smile. He texted her back: **Really? I thought you said he was perfect.** Bart laughed a little before his phone vibrated again. **Oh haha, sorry he **_**tricked **_**me into thinking he was nice. Whatever I have to go before he starts looking for me. See you at the cave.**

Jaime and Bart exchanged a glance. They both knew Cassie could take care of herself. She was strong and smart and could handle this situation. However, there was no way she could fend this guys off without revealing who she was. "Guess we're staying then." Bart gave a small smile, "though it would be nice to get some food. I mean I didn't get to eat any of my snacks." He stared Jaime down, eyes pleading. Jaime tried his best to ignore it, but broke down in the end. "Alright, hermano, but we have to keep an eye on them." Bart jumped up excited and ran over to the nearest diner which happend to be across the street. Jaimed followed behind laughing at his friend's gleefulness although trying to figure out why there were two diners so close to each other.

It had been about an hour since they entered the diner. Jaime and Bart had happily eaten their dinner and had various random conversations along with discussing if they should change movie night into a diner night. They had been talking about the relationship between L'gann, M'gann, and Conner when all of a sudden Jaime looked out the window to see a shocked Cassie staring at them. "Crap." Bart quietly whispered. "You said it hermano," Jaime replied "we're screwed."


	3. The way it goes

Jaime and Bart sat dumbfounded while Cassie's expression turned from disbelief to anger. "Umm, should we run?" Bart asked fear in his voice. "Maybe you could. I would never be able to get away in time." Jaime told him automatically. His head snapped up to look at Bart "NO." Bart got his usual pleading look on, the one Jaime couldn't resist "Comeon hermano, _pleaseeeeee_..." He drew out the e until Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he snapped "but you owe me." Bart quickly jumped up heading toward the bathroom so he could phase through the wall there "Deal! See you at the cave, hopefully." Jaime sighed. He was _so_ in for it.

Less than a minute later, Jaime was facing down the enraged demigod who was now sitting across from him. "What are you _doing _here?" Oh yeah, she was livid. Jaime gave her a sheepish smile, "Oh you know, just getting diner with my best buddy." Cassie made a face. "So, you just _happened_ to go to the same town as me to get dinner, and you just _happened_ to go to the diner right across from the one I was in, and you just _happened_ to take the only seat where you would be able to see my table and the entrance!" Jaime frowned "Well, when you put it like _that_, it kinda makes us sound like stalkers, chica." Thats when Cassie blew up "Are you kidding me! Thats exactly what you guys are! You followed me from the cave and spied on my date!"

Jaime was getting annoyed now, "_Sorry_ if we were worried about you. _Sorry_ if _I_ was worried. _Sorry _if I actually care about yo- what happens to you." He flushed a little when he almost slipped up and quickly paid the bill before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and storming out the diner door. He felt bad for yelling at her, but was also angry at her. Even so, he couldn't just leave her to go home alone. So he waited for outside for her, sitting on the nearby curb.

It took a little longer than he expected for her to come out of the diner. When she did though, she came over to the curb and sat next to him in the cold spring night. He saw her shiver in the corner of his eye and removed his jacket, draping it over her arms. She smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks Jaime, for..._everything_." He felt his cheeks redden a little, but smiled at her nonetheless, "Anytime." They sat there together on the curb until Cassie piped up with a small smile on her face, "You were really worried about me?" Jaime felt the blush again and tried his best to hide it from her, "Well, of course. It's not like any of us knew this guy. I mean there is no way a guy can be as perfect as you described him to be. Its just not possible." Cassie smiled at Jaime, "Yes it is." He looked at her with disbelief, "Really? Then who is?" He saw a light pink blush spread throughout her face, but faced him anyway, crystal blue lost in puppy dog brown. "Well, I think you're pretty great."

Her blush deepened when he just started at her completely shocked. Did she just call him great? He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind. It didn't. "Me?" he asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. She gave him a small smile, "Yeah, you. You're smart, funny, nice, you're always there for your friends, you're brave, loyal, caring, Jaime... you're amazing." Jaime blushed and looked away. When he was pretty sure his blush was almost gone, he faced her again staring her straight in the eyes. "You're amazing too, even more so than me, chica." Cassie stared at him, blue eyes wide with wonder before something changed within them. The next thing Jaime knew, Cassie's ruby lips were pressed against his. He felt himself melt into the kiss and Cassie smile against his lips. They pulled back after a while both catching their breath. Jaime gave her an embarrassed smile, "Now _that_ was amazing." She laughed her mesmerizing beautiful laugh, "Jaime?" He looked at, "Yeah?" She smiled at him, nice and wide. "Just kiss me." He was happy to oblige.


End file.
